


The alpha ring

by Trexkiller17



Series: The necklace pendant [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trexkiller17/pseuds/Trexkiller17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three week after The Necklace Pendant There is a rising problem in beacon hills, a new alpha is taking over so Derek must find a way to have his pack back. A Darach has appeared also, will Derek's pack able to stop the Darach with their new leader or will they have to get their old leader to help fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The rising problem

Derek P.O.V.

A week later after all the commotion with the alpha pack, I would expect myself lying in bed cuddling with Stiles. No, I find myself in my house, in our bedroom being pinned against a wall by my lover looking like he is going to have rough sex with me or kill me. He crashed his lips against mine, I guess rough sex and he throws he on the bed. He takes his claws out, rips all my clothes off, leaving me naked, he crawls over me, kisses me and runs his claws all over me leaving scratches that don't heal. He kisses me before he grabs his head, growls out of pain, crawls off of me and growls one last time as I sit up on bed. He looks up at my finding scratches all over my body not disappearing, he started to get tears on the side if his eyes and he runs out the room, out of the house. I sit on my bed confused on what has happened and trying to make sense of the situation.

Stiles P.O.V.

I was taking a nap, the next thing I knew I was standing and Derek was on the bed. He was naked and scratched up but not healing and I look down at my hand they had claws. I started to tear up and u took a run for it. I got outside, into my jeep and drove off. I went home, straight into my old room I went, I jumped in my bed and cried. I heard a knocking on my door, I opened it, and it was my dad.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I did something horrible!" I said balling my eyes out.

"It ok, what did you do?" he said as he embraced me in a hug. I continue to cry, unable to say anything and the door bell rang. "I am going to get that, start calming down, ok?"

"Ok." I whispered.

I hear from a distance, Derek and my dad talking.

"I know your son is home, I just know it!" Derek said.

"Are you going to hurt my child!?" My dad yelled.

"No!" Derek yells.

I hear them heading up the stairs and I took Derek smell in when he opened the door.

Derek P.O.V.

Once I open the door, I see stiles coming at me, I push Stiles' father away from me as Stiles tackles and pins me against the hallway door and kissed me. I pushed him off of me and pinned him against a wall. 

'My theory is correct' I thought. I hit him lightly on the head, knocking him out and I dragged him into the room and put him on the bed. 

"You said you won't hurt him!" Stiles dad said thinking about stiles.

"Well, he was going to hurt me, so I'd call it self-defense" I said in retaliation.

"Well, do you know what happening? will I lose him?" He said freaking out.

"First, calm down" I said and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Second, yes, I know what is happening. Third, you will not, if I make it in time"

"Can I help?" Stiles dad said I nodded a Yes. "How much time do you have?"

"I just have to find people before next full moon and the people that can make the thing I need" I said

"When is the next full moon? what do I do?" he said.

"Don't make him angry, when he gets red eyes run, have Scott and his friends with stiles at all times and tell him I will be gone on business for around two weeks" I said I headed towards the door " I have got to go now if am able to try to have it in time, bye."


	2. The traveling and rampaging wolves part one

Derek P.O.V.

I headed out from the Stilinski's household, and before I went into my car, I texted everyone about the situation with stiles. I texted everyone that they have to be with stiles as much as possible for the next two weeks. I went in my car and headed out to the next city.

Stiles P.O.V.

I woke up in the morning to the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs, I got up, got dressed for school and headed downstairs. 

"Hey, stiles! come have breakfast with me." my dad said.

"You cooking breakfast, what happend?" I said in shock, and terrifyingly.

"Nothing, I just want to talk." he said

"About what?" I said still scared eating my breakfast not looking in his eyes.

"Derek." He said and I looked up getting mad.

"What about him? You told me I can date him!" I said yelling at him because he is going to tell me I can't date him anymore. I was looking at intensely and he was looking back scared. I stabbed my food and ate it madly.

"Calm down, stiles. I was going to tell you that Derek is not going to be in town for two weeks" he said

"Until the next full moon" I whispered.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing" I said as I got up, grabbed all the empty plates and went to put my dishes in the sink.

"I got to go work now, bye, stiles." he said before closing the door. I washed the dishes and after I was done, the door bell rang and I open the door to see Scott.

"Hey, Stiles. do you want to hang out?" he asked.

"Don't we have school?"

"No, dude it's summer!" he said. " my question still stands"

"Sure"

Derek P.O.V.

In the next town, I contacted the pack there, and asked them for silver and a special powder to make the ring. they did not have it.

Stiles P.O.V.

The next day, I woke up to Isaac, sleeping on my chair.

"Wake up!" I yelled. he quickly flinched, looked around and calmed down. "Hey what's up? Why did you sleep here?" 

"Um, I was scared of sleeping at home by myself" he said hearing his heartbeat jump.

"Did you forget, I have werewolf senses now?" I said

"No, it just I have a special reason." he said.

Isaac P.O.V.

He got out of his bed, pinned Me to a wall, and asked me "I am going to ask you one last time, what you are you doing here?"

His eyes glowed red.


	3. The table sing and rampaging wolves part 2

Isaac P.O.V.

Stiles was holding me, pinning me against the wall, looking in my eyes with his eyes glowing red.

"Stiles, I know your still in there!" I yelled

"The stiles you know is not in service, right now it's just the alpha." He said

"Can you let me Do-" I asked

"NO!" he growled.

"Can we talk?" I asked

"Talk." He said

"Why are you doing this?" I asked

"More power." He said

"For what?" I asked

"To protect the pack" he said

"From what? I asked

"THE DARACH" he said.

"What is that?" I asked and he let go of me.

"A fallen Druid, the Darach want to sacrifice people I want to stop it." he said slowly waking back to the bed.

"Join me to kill this threat." He said sitting on the bed.

"Ok" I said.

Derek P.O.V.

I woke up early, got dressed and headed out to the next city. the drive was going to be terrible, I was a 15 hour drive to the next city with a werewolf pack. 

Stiles P.O.V.

I open my eyes and looked around. I head downstairs and I noticed a presence at the door, I open it to see Isaac outside.

"Weren't you just in my room?" I asked

" I think that was a dream." He said

"Ok but it felt so real. wait your lying" I said and he made an I'm going to die face. "it's ok, what ever you want to keep a secret, it must be important."

He exhaled loudly, smiled and said "Lets go hang out!" 

We headed to the movie theatre and watched a movie. They headed back home to see that Lydia and Allison are in his house.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" I asked. 

"We were going to have a pack meeting" they said and the rest of the pack came through the door.

"Stiles, you here already" Scott said

"what is going on?" I asked.

"You know that Derek is gone right?" Allison said

"Yes" I said still confused.

"There is a problem and this time Derek can't help us" Scott said

Scott P.O.V.

"The Darach has kidnapped 12 people." stiles said, I look up to see his eyes red.

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"Stiles' dad is the sheriff and I have dealt with a Darach before" alpha wolf stiles said

"Really?" Jackson asked

"Yes, we need to guard you parents" as I pointed to Allison and Scott

"Why?" She questioned

"Just do it!" Alpha wolf stiles said

"Ok" ok we said in unison.

"Isaac go with Scott and Jackson with Allison. Boyd, Erica choose to either help me guard my dad or help them guard their parents." I said.

They looked at each other and said "we will help you."

"Lets go catch and kill the Darach!"

Derek P.O.V.

"I sorry, we don't have any of those things but we can contact any of the other packs around here to see if they have them." Their alpha said

"Can you do that for me?" I asked

"Sure." the alpha said. with that I gave them my phone number and headed out to the next city.


	4. The found, the lost and the tired

Derek P.O.V.

4 days later, it was night time

"Damn it another town with nothing!" I said punching a tree thinking about my time limit. 8 days

My cell phone rang. I picked it up, it was the pack that was going to help me.

"Hello, Derek we found a town that has materials and another town with a maker. Both of them are a day away drive from you and each other. we have contacted them saying that you were coming." the person on the other line said.

"Thank you, how can I repay you?" I said.

"We need from the maker a total of 3 rings. one for you, one for us and one for the people giving you the materials." The alpha said on the phone.

"Ok, I will just do that" I said and I hung up my phone and got a text for the locations for the things I need.

Jackson P.O.V.

I was guarding Allison's dad until he snuck up behind me and chaining me up. I looked for Allison and she was being tied up also and I heard a knocking on the door.

"Mr. Argent don't do this" I yelled.

He opened the door, there it was. The Darach and it was smiling.

I tried to wolf out but the chains were too strong.

Scott P.O.V.

"Hi mom. What are you going tonight?"

"Working." she said

"Can I come?" I said.

"Sure" she said

A few hours later at work, a whole bunch of people came rushing in for ambulances and Isaac walked in.

"What's happening?"

"Ten car car crash" I said

"Can you know do something about the people that a slightly injured?" my mom asked.

"Sure." Isaac and I took a first aid kit and helped bandaged some people and relieve them of some over their pain.

When the commotion calmed down, and it was time for my mom leave. She was no where to be seen.

Stiles P.O.V.

I went to the station, and sat in his office, he got a call of a ten car car crash. he told me to wait in the waiting area and so I did. I wait for me to come out. I had Erica and Boyd to wait outside of the station. I waited and waited but he never came out. I went inside and looked for him I checked everywhere.

I went outside and said to the deputy "My dad says go first and address the situation."

Erica and Boyd came out. Erica asked "what happened?".

"They took him!" I said. I called the others, their parents are also gone.

IN ANOTHER PLACE

"I have all my sacrifices, time to start" the Darach said.

Derek P.O.V.

I drove all night to get to the the place right after they woke up. they sense that I was outside, they came outside, I blacked out and the last thing I remember is hitting the ground.


	5. The silversmith and the Druid

Derek P.O.V.

"Hey, you ok?" I heard a voice.

"yeah, just a little tried." I said open in my eyes to see I was in a bed and a man in his 30's looking at me.

"Just a little tried, my ass!" a teenage kid said. "you fainted from pure exhaustion." 

"Shut up" I growed.

"Calm down." the 30 year old man said flashing his red eyes.

"I am sorry that doesn't work for me." I said flashing my red eyes." can you guys give me the materials and I will be on my way" 

"Ok" he said and a kid ran in looked at him. "get me the box"

I got up out of the bed, patted myself down, to see if I have everything. 

"Here you go" the kid said.

"Thanks, kid" I said as I rubbed his head and I left. I got into the car and headed in the direction of my next stop. The Maker 

Isaac P.O.V.

Stiles is getting weirder and weirder. he is being more like our alpha. Our leader, when Derek is not here. when is Derek getting back we had no updates from him about the ring for stiles.

Today, it is my turn to be around him watching him but it is becoming more like he is watching us. well that is his wolf, and he been letting him out more. I think the pendant won't cut it anymore and the wolf stiles is coming out whenever he wants to. it get annoying when you think you are talking to stiles you are talking to wolf stiles and he just tells you to shut up. it is just like having another Derek and I hate it. I like having stiles around it just that he is now bipolar. We are at the hale house, and stiles is discussing something.

"Hey, pay attention" stiles said.

"Sorry" I said.

"As I said , think I know where they are hiding Allison's, Scott's and my parents." stiles said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Under a thing called the nenekton" wolf stiles said. "Well kind of"

"What or where is that? What do you mean?" Scott interrupted.

"Calm down" wolf stile said and continued "The nenekton is near this house and your parents are not there yet. the Darach will move them there tomorrow." 

Derek P.O.V.

It was night time when I drove up to a place in the woods, it was a lonely silversmith and I entered the house with the box that the other pack gave me.

"Hello?" I yelled.

"Hello, I don't have much visitors. what can I do for you?" he said.

"I need three special rings made" I said.

"How special?" he asked.

"This special." I said and flashed my alpha eyes.

"Ok, I will get started right away, if you have the materials" he said and I handed him the box. "It will be done the day after tomorrow."

"Ok" I said calculating the days. 'after the ring is made, I have 2 days to get back to stiles. Well, one day to get to the people who has the things and to the pack who gave me this information.'

\---------------------------------------------

I am going to admit that before writing The alpha ring and the necklace pendant. I didn't watch season three yet so I didn't know that the show had something called the Darach. I kinda forcing it in here because I didn't know what to do with stiles while Derek went on the trip. I was originally going to make stiles rampages

short chapter sorry people


	6. The last days before the full moon

I know this is boring. But I hope this next part might be better.

\---------------------------------------------

Derek P.O.V.

"Who are you?" I asked the unfamiliar person, while I walked down the stairs from the guest room that the silver-smith gave me.

"I am here to help." he said.

"He is a Druid" I heard the sliver-smith yell out from the kitchen.

"So, are you going to give me advice?" I said with a smug smile.

"No, I going to give you a way to seal the wolf from the pendant into the ring." the Druid said.

"Well, I do know that the wolf can't live outside the pendant or the ring for long" I said.

"The wolf has to be released from the pendant and sealed into the ring." The Druid said. The sliver-smith got up, grabbed his plate and went into the kitchen.

"So, how long is it going to take for me to learn it?" I asked.

"About the rest of the day." he said.

The silver-smith came out if the kitchen and said "Just enough time for me to finish the remaining rings"

"When will you finish the rings?" I asked the silver-smith.

"By Tomorrow, I am going to start now, bye." the sliver- smith said while heading to the door and exiting it.

"So, lets do the dishes and head out to train." the Druid said.

Isaac P.O.V.

Stiles told me to gather the pack, so I did and we were in Derek's house, in the living room. Stiles was going to talk to us, I took my seat on the couch, next to Scott while he was sitting next to Allison, while she was sitting next to Jackson. Danny was here because Ethan is now apart of this pack, Lydia was here because Aiden is also apart of the pack and they sat on a separate couch to my left. Boyd sat on one of those chairs that you can lean back with your legs up, which is normally Derek's chair, Erica sat on Boyd's lap.

"Good morning, everyone" Stiles said.

"Just get to it already." Jackson said.

"Jackson, you know I always hated you but can you do me one favor?" Stiles said.

"What is it almighty Alpha?" Jackson said with sarcasm.

"Actually all of you." Stiles said pointing to Jackson, Allison, Scott and me. I started to get nervous because he most likely know about this relationship us four have each other. "I need you guys to sort out your love for each other I swear its confusing."

Scott and Allison looked at each other and both said in unison "You're cheating on me with him! What! No!" they both looked down. "Well yeah."

So they broke up, typical. Scott took me into his arms and buried his head into my neck, he wasn't crying but he was smiling. I think he thought that he was finally able to be with me publicly. I patted his back and I looked over to Jackson. He had a smile like he planned this to happened.

"Now that's over." Alpha wolf stiles said. "now for our parents she will moved them to the nenekton tomorrow night."

"But that's the night of the full moon" Aiden said.

"Yeah, so be ready. The Darach will not have more power from the full moon, but if he successfully sacrifices our parents, I can't stop her." Alpha wolf stiles said.

"So what's the plan?" Ethan said.

"Allison, Lydia, Isaac, Jackson, and Danny will head to the nenekton, while Ethan, Aiden, Scott, Erica, Boyd and I will head to fight the Darach." alpha wolf stiles said.

After he said that we went our separate ways waiting for tomorrow night. I head up to my room, I see stiles past me and went into he room and slammed the door.

I knock on the door and said "are you ok?" I don't get a response, I just hear crying, I slowly open the door and see stiles holding one of Derek's many leather jackets in his arms. he said out loud "I miss him, Isaac. I miss him so much that it hurts and—" my phone started ringing, I took my phone out of my pocket look at the new number on my phone and I pick up the call.

"Isaac?" The voice that sounded like Derek's asked. Stiles head shot up and gleamed with wanting to talk to him.

"Derek?" I asked back.

"Yea, are you with Stiles?" He said

"Yeah, I think he wants to talk to you?" I said unsure while looking at him. Stiles was shaking his head up and down saying yes.

"Put him on the phone." Derek said.

 

"Hey, my big bad Sourwolf." stiles said after he practically stole the phone from me.

"Stiles, how many time did I say not to call me that!" Derek said.

Stiles signaled me to go away and I went.

Derek P.O.V.

I heard a door close on the other side of the phone.

"I miss you, Derek." stiles said with true sadness in his voice.

"I miss you too, stiles. I am coming back soon," I hear cry but they way stiles heart is beating it was tears of joy "I just need to stop by places to drop off some things then I will head back."

I hear stiles wipe his face with his arm and said "how long is that going to take?"

"I will be back tomorrow night then we can seal the wolf and have some fun."

"Sorry, the Darach took my, SScott's and Allison's parents and is going to sacrifice them that night. So we can't have some fun once you get back." Stiles said sad and with a joke at the end.

"Stiles, it is ok, I am going to drive back as fast as I can to help, ok. oh! one last question can you take a picture of the necklace pendant and send it to me."

"Ok." Stiles said and hanged up.

The silver smith came into the room and handed me a bag that had two rings in it and a grabbed the last ring from my pockets and put it in the bag.

"Ding" my phone went and a picture of the pendant came on my phone with crack in it. "Ding," a message came up and said "I don't know how the crack got there."

The pendant was breaking

 

\---------------------------------------------

This is the third to last chapter, the next chapter well you know what will happen or do you?


	7. The Preparation and the fight

Derek P.O.V.

I woke up in the guest room of the house that was owned by the pack who gave me the information about the silversmith. I put on my clothes on and started to sneak outside. I headed towards my car, I noticed a boy was leaning on my car, he teased up, he turned around, and headed towards me.

"You know that you should have gotten the ring before you gave this mate of yours the pendant." The boy said.

"I know! Now, shut up!" I said harshly in a whispering voice so I don't wake the others. The boy reached in his shirt and pulled out the same red pendant that Stiles had.

"Your the alpha right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Does he know that your his mate?"

"Yes he does"

"That good because if he doesn't that means that he will challenge you when you get back"

"I need to start going."

"Derek! Boys! breakfast time!" the wife of the alpha yelled out. I went inside and said that I have to go. The saw me off and I went driving back to Beacon Hills.

Scott P.O.V.

"Hey, Stiles!" Scott called and entered his room

" Scott, I need help!" Stiles said while in the ground next to my bed curled up into a ball groaning in agony.

"Oh my God"

"What"

"your going through you first heat cycle" Scott said while walking towards my bed and taking a seat on my bed

"is it really that bad"

"saddly, yes"

"Oh My Gawd the pain, make it go away"

"can't only your mate can take it way"

"fuck"

Derek P.O.V.

"Fuck, Damn it! Stiles, Can your hormonal body wait another day?"

Scott P.O.V.

"So,Derek is feeiing what I am feeling right now." Stiles said

"Yes"

"----silence----" Stiles just lied there curled up in a ball and was not moving

"Stiles?"

"----Silence----"

"Stiles! hey, Stiles!"

"What!"

"Nothing"

"Call everyone, we are going to have a meeting"

"Ok" I said while I went out of the room and hearing range. I called everybody, including Derek.

Derek P.O.V.

"Scott, what's with the sudden call?"

"Nothing, just the alpha wolf that Stiles has in him is bossing us around" Scott said with a mad tone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that I will be there tonight"

"Do you need a recap of what's going to happen?"

"What's happening?"

"The Darach has our parents and we are going to fight the Darach and save our parents."

"Is Stiles leading you guys?"

"Yeah"

"Just be careful and take care of Stiles, I feel like something bad is going to happen"

"Ok, the meeting is at 9:00"

I hung up the phone and made a phone call to someone. after the phone call, I drove faster because I need to be there faster to help with the fight.

(Fast forward to 9:00pm, at the house)

Scott P.O.V.

"Stiles, everyone's here"

"Thank you Scott."

"Now to night is the night we fight the Darach, be careful he is almost the strongest once he scarifices our parent but we won't let that happen"

"Yeah" everyone exclaimed

"Lets head out then"

Allison P.O.V.

Stiles, Ethan, Aiden, Scott, And Erica went out and search for the Darach while Danny and Lydia was home. Allison, Jackson, Isaac and Boyd wet and looked for the nenekton and Derek was not back from his trip to retrieve the Alpha ring.

Scott P.O.V.

My group found the Darach standing in the open and surrounded him.

"You are not going to get away with this"

Darach laughs because he thinks we are not going to win.

Alison's P.O.V.

My group found a two house but the parents were inside but it was warded with mountain ash and something unknown to ward me with.

I finds out why I am warded and it was a bracelet that my science teacher gave to me. I took it off and disbanded the mountain ash circle.

We went inside but once I went past the door. Something activated and made the three werewolves fall to the ground and I saw that they were covering their ears. I look around the room and saw high pitched noise emitters. I got my bow out and shot them. The three werewolves were still on the ground so I carefully walked around the house then up to the second floor.

I saw more of the emitters and shot them. Once I finished I went back down,the three werewolves were getting up.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked

"Yeah, did you find the Darach?" Isaac asked

"No. I think the darach is gone."

"Ok, where have you not checked yet"

"The basement."

We went down to the basement.The sound of the emitter made the three werewolves fall to the ground and roll down the stairs, I saw the emitter and shot them. By shooting the emitter it activated a trap, which destroyed a stairs and I was at the door on top of the stairs. My only way down was destroyed, Isaac got up held out his arms and told me to jump. So I jumped and I landed in his arms in bridal style. Mine, Stiles', and Scott's parents are here but they were knocked out and surrounded by mountain ash. once I parted the mountain ash, the parents started to wake up.

"Allison!" my dad said.

"So this is Allison, I heard so much about you." Scott's mom said.

"Sorry, people we don't have time for this." Isaac said "I hear a beeping sound and its getting faster."

"Hurry and get them out of here" I yelled.

I heard a explosion once we got outside of the house. I laid on the ground just wondering why it was so easy. I maybe thought that Scott's team maybe ran into a trap.

Scott's P.O.V.

We start charging at the Darach and we were blown back because the Darach had set a 5 foot radius mountain ash circle around him. I got up and I started the impossible by trying to break the mountain ash circle. I heard car wheels screeching. The Darach tried to attack me but I dodge at hit Stiles behind me. I heard a small cracking sound when the attack him. the Darach look behind me and stopped attacking. I look behind me and I saw Derek's Car pull up. He got out of the car and ran towards Stiles.

"Die!" The Darach yelled.

The Darach attacked was attacking Erica, and the twins. I tried breaking the mountain ash circle again and the Darach noticed and I tried attacking me. I dodged and the attack hit Derek.

I run over to Derek.

"Are you ok?" I said with my hand out

"Yeah" Derek said grabbing my hand.

"Is he ok?" I pointed to Stiles lying on the ground.

"That I don't know" Derek looking down looking sad.

"Come on think of something" I said not wanting my friend to die

"Calm down, Scott. I am trying to think. oh crap."

"What!"

"It's ok" Derek said as a grabbed Stiles hand and started taking pain away."Go back and help them. if I roar Scott don't come, help them fight"

"Ok" I ran back to the place where they are fighting the Darach.

A few moments later, I hear Derek give a roar and I fought the urge to rush over and help him. I started pushing mountain ash, the Darach stop attacking, stared in my eyes and was surprised.

Derek's P.O.V.

I grabbed Stiles' necklace and ripped off and and said "Lupus me a facie tua gratia imminente exeunt.(The wolf of the pendant come out a grace me with your presence)" an alpha from one of those packs taught me. I grabbed a ring that looked like a ring with nothing special on it and I put it on my pointer finger.

Wolf Stiles came out of the pendant and said "Hurry, I can't live for a long time out side the pendant or ring"

"Shut up" I said while drawing circle in the ground with a star in the middle. "Alpha et inaures quae virtus decoravit me corona tibi subicere praesentia(The alpha of the pendant, who has graced me with you presences submit to the power of the ring)" Then I roared to show my dominance and I felt weaker after Wolf Stiles was sucked in to the ring and I fell to the ground and I tried move to Stiles but I was unable to move my legs. once I got to Stiles, I put the ring on the right hand ring finger and he opened his eyes, I felt the weight of my eyes as I tried to keep them open but they won, I drifted off into a coma and the last thing I heard was Stiles calling my name

Stiles P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to see that I was lying on the ground on my side, Derek holding my hand.

"Derek! Wake up!"

Scott P.O.V.

I heard Stiles calling Derek's name, I fought the urge to help them. I knew that I could not until I defeated the Darach. The Darach had knocked out Erica and the twins and I was the only one left. The Darach sat near the line closest to me and taunting me.

I pushed and yelled "you're not going to win!" I felt a rush of power and I pushed harder.

The Darach stood up and backed away from me, saying "your a true alpha!"

I did not know what the Darach was talking about. I pushed some more and I broke through and it made the Darach fly back to the other side of his circle, I walk towards him. Stiles rushes past me and holds the Darach by the neck.

"Stiles!" I yelled.

"He hurt Derek and our parents."

"Stop!" I hear Derek's voice call out from behind me. He was leaning against a trunk of a tree.

Stiles ran past me, hugged Derek and dropped the Darach.

The Darach got up and tried to escape. The other team punched him which knock him out and dragged him back over to us. Sheriff Stilinski handcuffed the Darach. Melissa slapped the Darach straight across the face. Chris grabbed Allison's hidden gun and shot the Darach, a few more times than he should.

Stiles, Allison, and Scott all smiled at and laugh with each other as their parents took revenge.

Derek hugged Stiles from behind and said "I love you".

"I missed you, while you were gone" Stiles said back.

"I know you did" Derek smirk and kissed Stiles.

Scott hugged Allison. Isaac stood next to Jackson while they both watched Scott and Allison.

Boyd shook Erica and Erica hugged and kissed Boyd.

Stiles pulled away from the kiss to wake up Aiden and Ethan. Stiles said to them to go to their partners and celebrate because they have won.


	8. The alpha pack!?

"We are like the alpha pack now" Stiles says.

"What!?" everybody looked at Stiles

"Well, we have like 4 or 5 alphas, Derek, Scott, me, and if you count the twins separately! that equals five." Stiles said counting the alphas on his hand and showing it to them.

It was pack meeting and everyone was there. Scott, Allison, Isaac, Jackson, Lydia, Danny, the twins, Erica, Boyd, Chris, Derek and Stiles, well not everyone they were missing Scott's mom and Stiles' Dad but they had work. They were sitting on couches and Derek was siting one single recliner chair with Stiles across his lap.

Derek said to Stiles "If I asked you to marry me, would you say yes?"

Stiles said "what's with the sudden weird question?"

Derek started to get up so Stiles stood up and sat in the empty recliner chair. Derek stood in front of Stiles and knelt down on his left knee.

"What!?, no!"

Derek took out a box from behind his back and opened it. The box held a ring silver ring with a ruby gemstone, and the gemstone shined brightly like Derek's alpha eyes.

Derek udder these word "WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

\---------------------------------------------

THE END

The ring is the one on the cover of this book.

I let your mind wonder from here

Does he say yes?


End file.
